Right Where You Left Me
by FlamingRose11
Summary: Miley seems to go out with all the wrong guys. will she finally realize the right guy is right in front of her? very much Moliver.rated T just in case.r&r please. I don't own Hannah Montana.
1. one of many breakups

Chapter 1

Miley hurried into the house and up the stairs. To a stranger's glance, she would seem to be the famous pop star Hannah Montana, but in the confines of her room, she was glad to yank off her blonde wig and be Miley, the girl who led a double life, had double the best family double the best friends, and unfortunately, double the heartaches. The boy she had been dating as Hannah Montana, known as Cameron, had broken up with her, and she was tired of taking all kinds of garbage from guys. She changed out of her fancy clothes, and into a tank top and sweat pants. She didn't really care what she looked like. Where was she going anyways? Who was she going to go see? She went back downstairs with her teddy bear, Beary and sat on the couch, letting the tears run down her face.

"Miles, you've got to let it go," her brother Jackson told her, " at least put on a fake face for the press when you're Hannah Montana."

" Your brother's right Miley," her dad said as he walked in the door, " if you cry in front of the press, you're giving that boy just what he wants. It'll give him a reason to brag to all of his little no good friends."

" Yeah, well as long as I'm Miley, I think I can cry my heart out if I really want to," Miley retorted, " my poor, broken heart!" she sunk back into sobbing as she buried her face into a pillow. Jackson and her dad went upstairs. This sentimental thing was not one of their strong points and they had run clear out of ideas. As Miley sat up Lili came through the door on her skateboard.

" Miley, I'm sorry I couldn't go to Tracey's party with you. I have a skateboarding tournament this weekend and I was just coming by to see how it went. So how was it?"

" Awful!" Miley wailed, " Cameron broke up with me," she went back to crying into the pillow.

" Aw. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay with you, but I have to go. I'll come by as soon as I can, okay?" Miley nodded her head in reply as Lili skated out the door. After she sat there crying into the pillow for what seemed like eternity, she slowly sat up, letting the tears run silently down her face to find Oliver walk through the door.

" Uh, hi Miley," he said cautiously, " are you okay? What's wrong?"

" I'm fine," Miley sniffled, " I'm just suffering of broken heart. Cameron broke up with me." Oliver stayed standing in his place. He wasn't exactly sure what to do.

" Oh," he said, "I'm sorry." He never did like Cameron. He didn't like the way he walked around with Miley in front of the press. He always seemed to be looking at the cameras and not at her. He wasn't alone in this observation because Lili was the first to notice, but he decided not to say anything.

" The worst part about this whole thing is there isn't anybody around," Miley said.

" What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, thoroughly confused.

" When I broke up with Jake, Josh, and Trevor there was always someone there to help me out. Now Lili is at a tournament, Dad and Jackson are clean out of ideas to make me fee; better, and you probably have to go somewhere, too. You couldn't make it to Tracey's party as Mile today. No one's here this time to give me consoling words or give me comforting hugs like Lili does or even dad when he hasn't slipped into his boy brain."

Oliver rocked back and forth on the spot as he watched Miley sniffle and sob. He wanted to do something. She was his friend and he didn't like seeing her alone and helpless like this. He inched a little closer. Then, in one quick swift movement, he rushed over to her and sat next to her. He hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders and gave her a hug. He was probably more surprised than she was, but for some reason, it all came naturally.  
" It's okay," he said, " you'll get over this. Maybe not instantly, but you'll make it in the end nice and strong like always."

" Thanks Oliver," she sniffled, " you're a good friend." She was suddenly relieved for some reason and completely fell apart. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried even harder. She felt his arms bring her closer.

Oliver was really nice about it all. He stayed with Miley until she had calmed down and stayed for dinner with the Stewarts.

" Thanks for helping Miley out Oliver," Mr. Stewart said, " you really did Jackson and I a favor. I'm impressed. A guy your age staying with one of his girl buds calming her down after a breakup? Mighty impressive." Oliver blushed. "Thanks," he said. " I better get home. My mom will probably want me home before dark. Bye Miley." He quickly got up from the table and walked out the door. He's a mighty fine fella Miley. Make sure you keep him as one of your friends. You don't want to break ties with a friend like that." Her dad said. Miley smiled. " Yep, you're right daddy. Don't worry. I don't think I'll be breaking any ties with him any time soon."

Chapter 2

Miley came down to breakfast. It was a Saturday, and it had been two weeks since she and Cameron had broken up. She had been okay for the most part, and Oliver really did help. Lili had been with her the rest of the week just as she had promised, and kept her mind off of it. It sure didn't help that it was summer and she had way too much time to think, but today was a good day. She would have her dad's famous blueberry pancakes and have fresh squeezed orange juice, and bacon. There was no Hannah Montana event today, so everything was going to be absolutely flawless. That wasn't what was in store for her though.

" Good morning Daddy," she said, " hey Jackson. Can you pass me the paper?"

"Uh… I-I-I- I'm not finished reading it," he nervously said as he snatched it from the middle of the table.

" Since when did you read the paper?" she asked with a tone of mockery sneaking it's way into her dialogue.

"Since you wanted to read it," he retorted. Miley couldn't help but smile. Even Jackson was back to his annoying self. Miley finished her breakfast and went up to her room to get dressed. When she came back down, she saw Lili and Oliver waiting for her at the door.


	2. He's Dating who?

Chapter 2

Miley came down to breakfast. It was a Saturday, and it had been two weeks since she and Cameron had broken up. She had been okay for the most part, and Oliver really did help. Lilly had been with her the rest of the week just as she had promised, and kept her mind off of it. It sure didn't help that it was summer and she had way too much time to think, but today was a good day. She would have her dad's famous blueberry pancakes and have fresh squeezed orange juice, and bacon. There was no Hannah Montana event today, so everything was going to be absolutely flawless. That wasn't what was in store for her though.

" Good morning Daddy," she said, " hey Jackson. Can you pass me the paper?"

"Uh… I-I-I- I'm not finished reading it," he nervously said as he snatched it from the middle of the table.

" Since when did you read the paper?" she asked with a tone of mockery sneaking it's way into her dialogue.

"Since you wanted to read it," he retorted. Miley couldn't help but smile. Even Jackson was back to his annoying self. Miley finished her breakfast and went up to her room to get dressed. When she came back down, she saw Lilly and Oliver waiting for her at the door.

" ready to go guys?" asked Miley.

"Most definitely," said Lilly. They walked out the door and toward the beach. _Finally_, Miley thought to herself, _a day where I have nothing to worry about._ When they got there, Oliver and Lilly all of a sudden turned rigid.

"We don't have to go to the beach," Oliver said quickly, "How about just going to Tony's pizza." He grabbed Miley's hand and started walking the opposite way from the beach. Her fingers tingled at his touch. She pushed the thought from her mind.

"Why can't we go to the beach?" Miley asked puzzled, " it's a nice sunny day. I don't want to waste it."

"Well," Oliver said, "the beach will always be here, but who knows? Maybe Tony will make the best pizza concoction today and I won't be there to try it! I would never forgive myself." Miley stared at him with one eyebrow raised. She knew Oliver had an awful case of boy brain, but it was never this bad.

"Okay," she said, crossing her arms, "what's going on?"

"what are you talking about?" Lilly said, "Oliver's obsessed with food. You know that." She said lamely.

" Come on. You two are as obvious as a chicken at a rabbit show. Now spill, what's going on?" They didn't have to answer. Miley averted her eyes to the morning paper Jackson hadn't let her read this morning.

" Hey is that the paper?" she said dumbfounded, "what's so interesting that everyone is reading them?" Lilly and Oliver glanced at each other and dived for the paper as Miley tried to pick it up. They were too late. She had already taken it and was staring bug-eyed at the front page.

"_He's going out with Mykaila?!_" she exclaimed. She sunk to the ground. This had turned from the best day to the worst in less than a second. Cameron was going out with Mykaila. How could he? That fast? And with Hannah's teen pop rival! It was like he was trying to rub it in her face.

" it's not that bad, Miles," said Lilly, who was now sitting on the ground next to her, "He's an ass. You're lucky not to be going out with him. you're going to go out with someone better next time. You'll see." She sat there leaning against Lilly's shoulder. She was glad to have such great friends.

"um.. listen Miley. I know this is probably not the best time, but I'm leaving for Chicago to another skate tournament tomorrow. I won first in the tournament here so I'm going to finals," Lilly said.

"what?" Miley said weakly, "but, but I- I won't be able to get over this whole problem by myself."

"Don't worry, Miles. Oliver will be here. If you need anything just call him in the middle of the night."

"yeah," Oliver said, "wait. The middle o the night?!" Lili glared on him and gave him what she thought was a much deserved hit on the arm. He winced.

"sure, Miley. You can call me whenever you need to talk." He said. she was his friend. It couldn't be that bad.


	3. Another Hannah thing

sorry if the chapters are going really slow for you. i don't rush into romance very often in my writing. i let it be a soft glow that grows into a raging fire by the end. just enjoy oliver's sweetness for now!it will get better. next chapter i'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy!

Chapter 3

Miley sat at the breakfast table. She poured herself some cereal and peeled herself a banana. She ate without speaking a word. She went up to her room and changed into Jeans and a tank top. She went outside to the porch. she sat down closing her eyes and feeling the cool morning sea breeze air on her face. It had been two days since Lilly had gone to the tournament in Chicago. She didn't know if she would be able to take it. Oliver had tried to get her mind off of things, but he just wasn't as good at it as Lilly was. he suffered from terminal and incurably boy brain. Though he did act very differently the day she broke up with Cameron. Today she had a Hannah event. It was, no doubt, going to go until or past midnight. She wasn't going to like it. Mykaila was going to be there and there was no doubt she would bring her boyfriend just to rub it in Hannah's face. She needed a date. She could take Jackson, but last time it did not go well. It was an accident and it sucked. Plus, It was way too disturbing to have her brother as a date. There was Oliver. She blushed at the thought. He was a friend. She didn't want to mess that up for her. Anyways, he was at a family gathering his mom said he had no way out of. She thought of other people. There was Nate, the guy who had approached her when she was going out with Cameron. She had shared with him that Cameron and she were having a rough patch. He sympathized and said that he knew Cameron and that if she ever had any trouble to tell him. This was definitely trouble and she still had his number, so it couldn't hurt. She took out her phone and called him up.

"Hey Nate, it's Hannah. Listen, there's this party tonight and I didn't want to go alone. I was kind of hoping you could come. You will? Great! Thanks. See you later."

She smiled to herself. She wasn't going to have too much trouble tonight. After all, he was really nice, and he was hot. There was no doubt about that. She went to her closet and called up Tracey. She had to get someone's advice on what to wear tonight.

...

Oliver was restless. He just couldn't sleep but he didn't want to get up either.. He couldn't help but remember Miley's face when he had said he couldn't go to the party with her as Mike Stand. She seemed so hurt. But again, he did have that family gathering. She could have come but she did have a Hannah thing to go to. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling trying to avoid the morning light from hitting him hard in the eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore. she was a girl who got her heart broken. She was like a time bomb. Without knowing it, he could say the wrong thing and find himself drowning in her tears. he couldn't take much of it anymore. he didn't want to say anything that she took the wrong way, but it seemed that everything that came out of his mouth was insulting to her ears and made everything worse. It wasn't his fault that she dated bad guys. It wasn't his fault they treated her like trash. It wasn't his fault they were in it for publicity.

He told himself this over and over again. it was not is fault. it was impossible for it to be his fault, but it seemed that no matter how much he told himself that, he still felt that he was to blame in some weird and cosmic way.


	4. Midnight visitor

Chapter 4

Miley ran inside the house, mascara and eye-liner going down her face. She hadn't even bothered to wait for her dad or the limo for that matter. She ran home, wig and costume, everything. She was lucky tonight that no paparazzi was able to follow her home tonight. She had luckily avoided it all. She ran upstairs and put on her pajamas and bunny slippers. She went to the bathroom and wiped off all her make-up. She took Beary in her arms and hugged him tight. She couldn't help but cry. She had been used _again!_ When were guys going to stop using her as an object or a prize? She was tired of it. she wanted someone to like her for who she was. She wanted to meet someone who could just like her for her, not because of money. She twisted around to look at the clock. It was ten o clock. She would have plenty of time to watch a chick flick before her dad and brother got home to hog the TV. They knew where she was anyways. Her brother knew anyways. He'd tell her dad eventually, of course with Jackson, eventually could mean tomorrow or the next week. Quickly she took out _Music and Lyrics. _She laughed all the way through it. She sighed deeply. Everything in the movie world was picture perfect when it all came down to it in the end. In real life it didn't work that way. She wished it did. It would make reality so much more simple. The movie came to an end. And so did her happy place. If only she could dive into the world of romantic comedies and stay there forever. then she would never worry about not living happily ever after. Well, unless she was Julia Roberts in _My Best Friend's Wedding_, but in that case she would play Cameron Diaz's part. She went back up to her room. She turned out the light and sat on her bed. the tears started coming down again. She needed someone. She needed someone bad. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. Who could she talk to?

...

Oliver laid in bed, staring at the darkness. He still felt really bad. Why, he couldn't say. There was no reason to feel bad, he just did. he tried his hardest to fall asleep. It was no use. He sat up and turned on the light on his bedside table. He looked at the clock. It was only ten o clock. No wonder he couldn't go to bed. it was relatively early for the summer. He sat there, twiddling his thumbs thinking of something to do. He couldn't go back downstairs to where the remainder of his extended family was. he had already gotten a headache from being down there in the first place. He had to clear his head. he had to meditate. He had been forcibly taught by his grandma one day when they were bored in the living room, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it in a real setting when he just might need to. He tried it. eventually, he started getting droopy eyed. He decided. He had to go to bed if he wanted to stand up in the morning, well, that's how he felt anyways. He quietly and peacefully drifted to sleep. What seemed to be seconds later, he heard a knock at the sliding door that led to the small second floor balcony from his room. He stiffly and slowly turned over to see what was making the sound at twelve thirty in the morning. He should have asked who. Standing in the rain, in her pajamas with a tear- stained face, holding her beloved teddy bear, was Miley.


	5. lean on me

Chapter 5

Oliver's eyes got ad wide as he thought they could possibly get. He fell to the floor in his hurry to open the door. What was Miley doing on the porch? What was going on? Why was she out there when it was pouring like it was?

"Miley? Get in here! You'll get sick if you stand out there," he said.

"Hi, Oliver. Thanks. I really need to talk to someone and you're the only I could think of. Do you mind?"

"no, but you do know you could have called," he said. Miley gave what seemed to be a cross between a giggle and a sniffle.

"I know, but I- I just had this weird feeling that I wanted to come and see you. You know what I mean?"

"not really but that's okay," he said to her, giving her a gentle smile.

" what's wrong Miley?" he asked her as he walked into the hallway closet. He got out a pair of his sister's old sweat pants and an old t-shirt for Miley. She went to the bathroom to change into dry clothes.

"So what happened?" he asked once she walked out. She looked at him with an unreadable expression. It seemed to him a mixture of fear, embarrassment, shame, but mostly pain. He inched closer. He gave her an encouraging smile to go ahead and talk about it. She had multiple loose strands from her pony tail that was falling out. He tucked the few strands of hair behind her ear causing her to blush.

"so what happened?' he repeated. She looked at him. She knew she could trust Oliver, but it didn't make it any easier to talk to him about what had just happened.

"Well, I had met this guy at a party once, and he knew how messed up Cameron was so he said that if I ever needed anything to call him. I didn't want to go alone to this Hannah thing tonight because I would look pathetic to the press and I really didn't need that at the moment, so I asked him if he would go with me." She looked down with a hesitant pause.

"and next?" he coaxed her gently.

" And then it seemed to go fine at first, but then he decided to humiliate me. He put his hand on my waist, or that's what he said." Oliver understood her indication immediately. He was a guy after all. He looked down, not meeting her eyes, but still listening closely.

"oh," he said. Miley stood up from her perch on the bed and started pacing as she finished the story, talking quicker and quicker as she went on with her story.

"I tried to get him to take his hand away, but he wouldn't. when he saw what kind of scene I was prepared to make, he shoved me into a kiss, just for the press! The jerk! Naturally I slapped him, but he didn't like that much. He shoved me to the side asking me what was wrong with me. Imagine! _Him_ asking what's wrong with _me_! He had the nerve! Then he forced me into a dark room to 'talk' to me. It just ended up to be a place where a bunch of his friends were waiting so they could beat up a pop star so some other horrid intention." She shuddered. Oliver snapped his head up at this moment. He rushed over to where she stood.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked anxiously as he inspected her arms and hands and then her face. He slightly paused as he brushed his hand over her cheek for any damage done. She took his hand away.

"I'm fine. they didn't have enough time to hurt me. I was close enough to the door to just bolt out. of course a dark room means the press is going to think you're a 'naughty girl' and take all kinds of pictures for their assumptions." She felt a hot and salty tear go down her face followed by many more. She forced herself to continue.

"So I ran. I just ran until I got home. I watched a chick flick, tried sleeping, but I just couldn't get over the fact that I'd been used _again!_" she sobbed. The tears were coming faster. _"God! Why do I have to be such a screw up!? I make the worst decisions! I have no judgment! It's like everything I touch gets messed up!"_ she started crying even harder. Without a moments hesitation, Oliver brought her chin up and wiped away the tears accumulating on her face and brought her into a hug. He felt her shaking and noticed how cold she was. He pulled back to look at her.

"You're not a screw up, you are a little cold though." She giggled and nodded her head.

"You want a blanket or something?" she nodded her head again. He went out to the hallway closet again to get her a blanket. When he came back she was perched on the bed again, sitting cross-legged. He Wrapped her shoulders into the blanket. He leaned up against the wall his bed was against and closed his eyes. He felt her move her way up to him to lean against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and shifted his position to look at her. At the feeling of his body moving she changed her position to look up at him.

"is it okay if I rest here for a while?' she asked pleadingly. He sighed. How could he say no? It was raining outside like crazy and a rejecting friend was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Sure," he said, straining, hoping she didn't notice. She did, but didn't think much of it. she was relieved and happy enough to be able to escape the mad world for a while. She moved to lean against his chest again. She drifted to sleep. She woke to a nudging on her shoulder.

"Miley," she heard Oliver whisper, "Miley, it stopped raining. I think you should head home." She slowly got up. She was really hesitant to leave. She didn't want to lose his company. He could somehow feel her reluctance, maybe just mixed in with some of his, but she had to go home.

"I'll walk you okay?" he said. She nodded. She got up and got her pajamas, which were still kind of damp, and went outside on the porch where Oliver was waiting for her. They walked to her house, and she walked in the French doors.

"thanks," she said, " for everything, really. If you weren't around, I would be a lot more of a mess."

"More of a mess than Brittney?" Oliver asked, lightening the mood. She laughed.

"No, I'd have to settle with Lindsay Lohan," she said, carrying on the joke. He laughed in response. They stood in silence for a couple of seconds. He suddenly broke the silence.

"well, goodnight. I hope tomorrow turns out okay," he said and he walked off towards his house. As she walked through the door she grimaced at the thought of tomorrow. There was no doubt the tabloids would be all over the place. She went up to her room and laid down and closed he eyes. She couldn't think about it. all she could do was dream sweet dreams, and try to ignore the fact tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

AN: what do you think? is it good enough to continue? i want to hear from you! and thank you to those who reviewed my work! i greatly appreciate it!


	6. A found solution

Chapter 6

Miley got up and got dressed. She went to the kitchen for breakfast and ate robotically. She heard a knock at the door. She looked up to smile at Oliver's face, beaming with a hopeful glint that she felt better from the last encounter they had. She all of a sudden felt warm inside with hope of a better day than originally expected. She blushed at her hopelessly happy thoughts. Since when did she think this way? She signaled Oliver to come in. He opened the door and tentatively walked in, hoping no waterworks would start.

"Hey Miley, you feeling better than yesterday?" he asked, genuinely concerned. She stood up to meet his concerned face and instinctively gave him a hug.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks." Oliver blushed at their proximity and then blushed an even deeper red to his embarrassment. When she pulled away, he cleared his throat, trying to avoid the inevitable awkward silence that was to follow. His attempts were obviously futile.

"So, want to head out to the beach?" Miley asked hurriedly.

"sure" said Oliver, relieved to have something to talk about.

"The waves look nice today," he said.

"Sure do," Miley said quietly, looking down.

"well, I guess we better head out," Oliver said, not sure what was really appropriate to say at the moment. As they walked along the water, Miley was thinking a lot of things over. The fact she seemed to always get a guy easier than breathing but always ended up with a guy not worth scum was confusing to her. Then, she got it.

"Oliver," she said abruptly breaking the silence and causing Oliver to jump.

"Yeah?" he asked.

" I've been thinking. Every time I've been going out with a guy lately was when I was Hannah Montana, and they all seem to be after something instead of actually enjoying my company. Every time I go out with someone as Hannah Montana, they end up using me, so I've come to a solution."

"And that would be…"

"From now on, I'm only going to be dating people as regular old me, just Miley, no one else," she said.

"That's a really good idea Miley," Oliver said, smiling at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Well, it's good for me to do that I guess. Then maybe not so many people would try to use me all the time."

"So you're going to stop dating as Hannah Montana?" he asked, making sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Yup, starting now," she said, glancing at a boy across the beach. Oliver looked down at his feet.

"Um, I think I'm going to grab a hot dog, okay?" he said. Miley rolled her eyes. Oliver was always thinking about food. His stomach must be a black hole, sucking everything in that's digestible.

"Okay, catch you later," she said, heading towards the handsome boy across the way.

"Hi," she said, once she had approached him, "I'm Miley." She held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Bret," he said, taking her hand.

"So are you new around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just came down a few weeks ago to live with my grandma for a couple of weeks."

"That's sweet," Miley said shyly, "So have you seen much around here lately?"

"No, to be honest I haven't," he said, "I'm actually really hungry. Do you know where I could get some good food?" he asked her.

"Only the best pizza place in town," she said, flirtatiously, " Tony's. it's just down the way."

"Could you show me where?" Bret asked offering her his arm.  
"I will be your guide," she said, smiling and taking his arm.

**AN: hope you keep reading and reviewing! i'm getting zero imput! please let me know how my writing is!**


	7. Food is the true medicine for Heartache

Chapter 7

Oliver walked to the little shack Rico liked to call his "Magnificent Money Maker" and ordered two hot dogs.

"So," said Jackson, "are you going to tell my little annoying brat of a sister you like her or not?"

"You have such a fine way of putting it," Oliver said sarcastically, "I was thinking about it. I just don't know how to go about it."

"Well you better figure out how to go about it quick cause it sure looks like another guy has taken a liking to her," Jackson said. Oliver turned around to find Miley walking with the boy she had just met on the beach and felt a strange yet familiar sinking feeling come over him.

"You still want _two_ hot dogs or should I narrow it down to one?"

"Jackson," Oliver said, "you're a guy." Jackson nodded slowly, not sure where Oliver was going with this.

"So you know that when the girl a guy likes starts going for another guy, That's the time when a guy needs two hot dogs the most." Jackson nodded in agreement and handed Oliver the two hot dogs which Oliver wolfed down in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry man," Jackson said, noticing Oliver's defeat, "Sorry it didn't work out this time."

"This time?" Oliver said, "You know how many times there have been?"

"Chill man. I know it's been a lot, but one of these times it'll work. Just don't give up, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Sure," Oliver muttered. He caught a glimpse of a bowl of ice cream with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and sprinkles already on there and ready to be eaten and found that it was to great of a temptation to pass up in his gloomy stage. He snatched the bowl, grabbed a spoon, found out it was Jackson's, didn't care, and started eating.

"I hate dirty blondes," He muttered as he saw Miley giggling with one as she walked down the beach.

"And I hate it when people steal my ice cream," Jackson said after trying but failing to snatch back his sundae, "I get enough of that at home. I never thought I would have to deal with it a t work."

"Then again, you already have a girl," Oliver shot back. Jackson smiled.

"Yeah, I do. I thought it would turn out real bad when Miley found out I was going out with her best friend, but it turned out okay!"

"Yeah, huh, great." Oliver muttered as he stuffed his face with whip cream and chocolate sauce.

**AN: hey. people. i need reviews. i'm lost in a windstorm with this kind of imput. thank you to those who did though. here's a new chapter. hope you like it. don't froget to keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. discontinued

**WELL AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING HANNAH MONTANA FICTION. AAAAAAAAND THIS WILL BE DELETED WITHIN THE MONTH. GOOD KNOWING YOU GUYS! BYE. **


End file.
